Negocio Sucio
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Un importante hombre de negocios ha contratado a Melaka Fray, la Cazavampiros del Futuro, para ir tras una pareja de vampiros. Lo que Fray ni se imagina es que dicha cacería le traerá unas cuantas sorpresas inesperadas…


**NEGOCIO SUCIO**

**Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

**Nota del Autor: **Melaka Fray es un personaje que fue inventado por Joss para una serie de comics ambientados en el mundo del futuro del Buffyverso. En esos comics, Fray descubre que ella es la Cazadora de ese periodo después de una terrible odisea a la que se tiene que enfrentar. También, allí a los vampiros se los llama "Acechadores". Si no han leído "Fray", se los recomiendo… Este es mi primer fanfic basado en ella.

* * *

La pareja de Acechadores huía atravesando el vasto callejón. Arriba, entre las cimas, descollantes edificios futuristas se elevaban como mudos titanes en la fría noche de invierno.

Fray no les perdía pisada. Saltando de techo en techo, colgándose en barandas y haciendo equilibrio sobre apestosas cañerías, la Cazadora perseguía a los vampiros sin darles tregua, sin detenerse jamás. Colgada a su espalda, con una correa, la Guadaña (el arma mística de las Cazavampiros) aguardaba a ser utilizada.

La muchacha estaba segura que aquella noche lo haría.

No tenía ninguna duda.

La pareja se detuvo, haciendo un alto en su escape. Fray aprovechó la pausa para estudiarlos mejor, mientras permanecía suspendida de una viga de acerco, entre dos edificios derruidos.

Se trataba de un hombre y una mujer. Él, alto, moreno y musculoso; ella, rubia y muy femenina.

Lucían asustados.

No era para menos, claro.

-Tengo miedo, Doug – le dijo ella, respirando con dificultad. Ambos estaban agitados por la huida – Nos matara si nos agarra. ¡Nos matara a los dos!

-Claro que no – la consoló él, acariciándole tiernamente el rostro – Ya veras que no. ¡Escaparemos!

Ella asintió, no muy convencida. Varias lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Él se las secó, comprensivo.

-Todo saldrá bien – le repitió – Ya veras que si.

Melaka casi cayó en el engaño. La ilusión de humanidad de estos dos vampiros era MUY real. Los Acechadores mejoraban día a día al camuflarse con los verdaderos humanos.

Sin embargo, a ella no podían agarrarla desprevenida. Estaba curtida respecto a aquellas despreciables criaturas, que ninguno de sus trucos o artimañas les servirían para desviarla de su misión…

-¡Mierda! – exclamó el hombre. Su rostro, bañado por la ilusión de humanidad, mutó automáticamente adquiriendo la bestial cara de un Acechador. Sus amarillentos ojos se fijaron en ella, descubriéndola.

Fray suspiró, mientras saltaba y aterrizaba frente a la pareja, lista para la batalla.

-¿Cuándo aprenderán ustedes a entender que huir de mí es inútil? – les dijo, tomando la Guadaña y enfrentándolos.

El hombre hizo retroceder a su compañera. Melaka no comprendía por qué ella no mutaba su aspecto también, convirtiéndose en el demonio que era y abandonando el disfraz humano, para unirse a su amante en la pelea. Continuaba fingiendo fragilidad, mientras la miraba con mudo terror.

-Extraño – murmuró la Cazadora.

El vampiro la atacó. Rugiendo, saltó sobre ella. Fray se agachó, esquivando su embestida y a continuación, esgrimió la Guadaña por su mango, apuntando la parte de la estaca en la bestia.

…Directo al corazón…

El vampiro recibió el impacto sin estar preparado. Cuando la estaca se incrusto en su pecho, hundiéndose, chilló lleno de dolor… y se volvió cenizas.

-¡Doug! – el grito de la mujer resonó en la noche. Fray dio vuelta a la Guadaña y la apunto con la parte del hacha, preparándose para ir a por ella.

-¡Deja ya de fingir, bruja! ¡Eres la próxima! – dijo.

Esperaba cualquier cosa. Esperaba que la mujer cambiara su rostro, que mostrara los colmillos y rugiera… que se lanzara al ataque, cual leona acorralada. Sin embargo, hizo todo lo contrario.

…_Resopló, se dio la media vuelta y huyó. _

La Cazadora maldijo por lo bajo y corrió tras ella. Ambas mujeres atravesaron en la persecución corredores tortuosos y enroscados, subiendo y bajando por escaleras en los edificios cercanos. Finalmente Melaka logra acorralar a la Acechadora en el alto tejado de uno de ellos, colocándola entre la estaca de la Guadaña y la cornisa que daba al vacío…

-¡Ríndete! No tienes escape, vampiro – Fray se le acercó, muy despacio, con la Guadaña lista entre sus manos - ¡Terminemos con esto!

La mujer retrocedió y sus pies quedaron a escasos centímetros del final de la cornisa. Con el rostro transido de espanto, sus ojos se congelaron en los de la Cazadora, arrasados de lágrimas.

Melaka se paró en seco. Algo extraño, MUY extraño, sucedía.

-Pero… ¿Qué…? – atinó a decir, antes de que la chica perdiera accidentalmente el equilibrio, resbalara y cayera gritando al vacío.

Fray corrió hasta el borde de la cornisa, con el corazón latiéndole a mil. Echando una rápida mirada, divisó el cuerpo en la distancia, en mitad de la calle.

Estaba muerta…

…_Y no se movía… _

Estaba muerta. Y no se movía. No se ponía de pie como un vampiro lo haría, magullado, si, pero todavía intacto.

Estaba **completamente** muerta… y no se movía.

…Y sangraba…

-¡Oh, mierda! – Fray se llevó una mano a la boca, comprendiendo - ¡Mierda!

**Había sido humana. **

* * *

El grasiento y rollizo hombre de negocios se recostó en su sillón, fumando su cigarro y sonriendo. Fray aguardaba, seria y en silencio, parada delante de él. Tenía los brazos cruzados y trataba de mantener la calma… al menos, de momento.

-¿A si que la chica esta muerta también? – preguntó el hombre.

Melaka se mordió el labio inferior. Al diablo con la calma.

-¡Era humana! ¡Humana! – gritó, dando un golpe sobre la mesa del escritorio. El hombre de negocios ni se inmutó ante tamaña explosión de furia. El guardaespaldas, de pie en un rincón de la sala, se agitó un poco. Tenia ordenes de actuar solo si la vida de su jefe corría peligro - ¡Usted no me contrató para esto!

-Si mal no recuerdo, solicité los servicios de Melaka Fray, la Cazavampiros, para terminar un pequeño asunto que, por supuesto, involucra a vampiros – dijo él, y enfatizó la ultima palabra – Te dije que te pagaría bien por los servicios prestados – estiró una mano hacia un cajón y sacó un fajo de billetes. Se los arrojó a Fray – Aquí tienes.

La Cazadora despreció el dinero, asqueada.

-Quiero saber una cosa… Dime quienes eran esos dos que me ordenaste perseguir. ¡Ya!

El hombre de negocios suspiró. Dio una calada a su cigarro y luego, habló…

-Douglas solía ser mi mano derecha, mi hombre de confianza en los negocios. Iba a casarse con Sabina, mi hija, y heredaría todo mi gran imperio económico… hasta que desgraciadamente, cayó en manos de los Acechadores…

Fray asintió, esperando. El hombre hizo una pausa por un momento. Se puso de pie y se dirijió al amplio ventanal de su despacho. Daba a un horizonte de brillantes rascacielos arquitectónicamente avanzados, surcados de innumerables vehículos voladores que iban y que venían cruzando el firmamento.

-Se infectó con eso – continuó hablando - Se convirtió en uno de esos… monstruos. Lamentable, pero más lamentable que esto, hubiera sido lo que le hubiera hecho a la imagen de mi empresa. ¡Imaginate! Que Sabina y esa… _abominación_… contrajeran matrimonio.

-¿Me esta diciendo que…?

-Si. Ella era mi hija. Ahora, imagina el escándalo que semejante locura se diera a conocer públicamente. ¡La hija del máximo empresario de la ciudad, contrayendo matrimonio con un Acechador! ¡Con una asquerosa criatura subhumana! – el hombre de negocios negó con la cabeza, molestó. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar los ojos de la Cazadora – La opinión publica es cruel, cuando quiere. Si los medios se enteraban de tamaño disparate, seria el final de mis negocios. ¡Millones y millones de dólares tirados a la basura!

Fray se llevó una mano a la cabeza, abatida. Sentía la nausea subir por su garganta.

-Negocios son los negocios, señorita Fray – recitó el hombre, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, como un tiburón. El cigarro humeaba en su mano – Solo existía una salida limpia para evitar el escándalo… Era esta.

-Pero… Pero… - Melaka hacia esfuerzos por hablar. De lo consternada e indignada que estaba, las palabras costaban abandonar su boca - ¡Ella era su hija! ¡Su hija, señor!

-Y, según me cuentas, murió por accidente – recalcó él – No has sido tú la que la mató… no _directamente_, claro. Así que… - se encogió de hombros.

Fray no lo soportó más. Amago a apretar los puños. El guardaespaldas a punto estuvo de saltarle encima, pero la Cazadora optó por darse la media vuelta y abandonar el despacho. Sabía que si seguía allí un segundo más, mataría a ese maldito hombre…

Quizás se lo merecería.

Se fue, con las manos vacías… y la ira latiendo en su alma.

* * *

Melaka y su hermana mayor, Erin, se sentaron en el borde de una cornisa, en el edificio donde la Cazavampiros vivía, con una mirada en el horizonte. A lo lejos, entre los bastiones de torres súper tecnológicas y grandes construcciones de acero, plástico y cristal, el sol de la mañana se abría paso.

Erin escuchó pacientemente el relato que su hermana le había hecho de su desgraciada aventura. Cuando la Cazadora terminó, la policía suspiró ruidosamente, meneando la cabeza.

Para ella, las cosas estaban claras de esta manera: Douglas, un joven empresario que heredaría una fortuna después de casarse con la hija del hombre de negocios, tuvo la desgracia de ser convertido en un vampiro. Ella, la chica, lo supo y aun así decidió seguir adelante, junto a él…

_Amándolo. _

Su padre, anteponiendo antes que nada los negocios, había contratado a su hermana para deshacer la pareja de una manera drástica.

**Eliminándolos a ambos. **

Obviamente, lo que aquel sujeto NO le había dicho a Fray es que la chica era HUMANA y principalmente, su hija.

_Su propia hija. _

-Siento asco – confesó Melaka a Erin.

-Te entiendo – la consoló la muchacha – Pero no había nada que pudieras haber hecho. No sabias que ella era humana.

-Si que había cosas que podría haber hecho – retrucó Fray, molesta – Para empezar, darme cuenta de que me estaban usando. Y salvarle la vida a esa pobre chica…

Erin no se atrevió a replicarle nada. Ella también pensaba que lo sucedido era una completa desgracia.

-¿Puedes poner tras las rejas a ese mal parido? – le preguntó la Cazadora, luego de un rato - ¿Sirve lo que te he dicho como prueba contundente?

-Cariño, ningún Tribunal lo consideraría siquiera. Los Acechadores, para empezar, no están considerados personas para la Ley. Mas allá de eso, es tú palabra contra la de un importante, importantísimo hombre de negocios, dueño de la mitad de la ciudad – Erin negó con la cabeza – No. No puedo hacer nada. De veras, Meli, lo siento…

Melaka asintió. Se puso de pie, seria. Escupió hacia el aire, con fuerza.

-Mundo de porquería – dijo – Un vampiro tiene más sentimientos que un humano.

Se marchó, saltando al techo más cercano.

Erin la vio alejarse. La comprendía totalmente. Sus mismos sentimientos de asco e impotencia eran compartidos por ella.

Aquel había sido un negocio sucio.

Poniéndose de pie, la policía también se marchó, subiéndose a su vehículo volador. Lo encendió y mientras la nave ascendía hacia el cielo transitado de la ciudad, pensó en lo loco que estaba el mundo en el que les había tocado vivir en suerte…

-¿Adonde hemos llegado? – murmuró, mientras se alejaba por el aire.

**FIN**


End file.
